The Dragon Within Us
by TheMischieviousPuppyDog
Summary: A dark evil has awoken once more, if this evil can't be stopped all of Remnant shall be lost! Can this chosen child who has lost everything at 12 years of age put aside his fears on trusting others besides those who took him in after that fateful day he lost his entire kind! Or will this evil plunge Remnant into pure darkness! Contains Action, Love,Violence, and Humor!EditInProgres
1. Prologue: Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

(Author's note, this story has been edited from how it originally was by my dear friend panda, who is far more better and making stories with better grammar than I am, I give full credit to her for making my or should I say, "Our" story more enjoyable for the readers who happen to cross upon my story on . Arigato Panda for you are the bestest friend a person can ask for. Chapter two and three will be edited and made even better possibly before new years if she has the time to do so. The story will continue on but it has been delayed because of the edits so thank you to the readers who read the story before it had been edited by my friend as the story shall continue on! Anyway with that said, please enjoy the story that has been edited so far and please be patient for like it was said in the third chapter, that me and her are quite busy irl and it would be troublesome and rude if I bugged my dear friend to edit the remaining two chapters before we continue on. Thank you and enjoy the chapter below)

The Dragon Within Us

Prologue: Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust(Edited Version)

[12 years ago]

The fire crackled as it worked to consume the fresh wood placed into its hearth. It was the only thing illuminating the room, casting long shadows that formed from an elder on a rocking chair with a young child on his lap. "Damien have you ever wondered how the Grimm, both aura and even semblance came to be?"

The boy looked up to his great great grandfather upon hearing the question, his head tilting slightly. "No, Grandpa Ash, I haven't. Why? Are you gonna tell another story?" Damien smiled at the thought of another of his grandfather's stories. They tended to be different from the typical nursery rhymes and the like that were generally told to children of his age.

"Yes, Damien..but not before you hop into bed. It's getting quite late and your new baby sister will be coming home soon from our villages doctor with your mother and father." The child rocketed out of his lap and ran to the bathroom, getting changed into some pajamas with his dark blue dragon-like tail hanging out and his small wings tucked behind his back. The little boy ran to his bed and quickly got settled in as he waited for his grandfather to come over and tell the story.

The old man grabbed his wooden cane, using it to help push himself from his rocking chair. He slowly walked over to Damien and sat on the edge of his bed. "All settled in?" Damien nodded eagerly to Grandfather Ash, hardly able to keep still while waiting for the story to be told.

"Long ago, when men first came into this world from dust, the creatures of Grimm ruled the world. These men were brought into a great long lasting battle with two colossus creatures. On one side was all of man and faunus kind, where born was a golden dragon known as, Sembaura. She was the origin of many different kinds of semblances, as well as she was the first living being to harness the power of aura, which is said that Sembaura's wings were even made of that raw power. Her aura caused her golden scales to shine so brightly and produce so much light energy, that the thousands upon thousands of people who were born into this world could feel the love, warmth, caring, and light within her heart. They knew that they had nothing to fear of her for they knew she was protecting them from the great darkness the second colossus was producing." Little Damien's eyes widened, feeling the story was far surpassing any others he had been told.

"As for the other side, grimm of different species, both big and small, stood next to the second colossus. Grimm Soul, a colossus with three hydra heads whose darkness created the creatures of grimm and ravaged the land with never ending darkness and destruction. The battle the two colossi fought went on for a thousand years, both day and night, but on the day we faunus and humans came to be, Sembaura knew she had to end this battle once and for all. For the sake of all of us to live on in this world. She knew that if she was going to end this, it would come with a heavy price...losing her physical form and becoming one with both the aura and semblance energy she possessed within her. Her aura flared, causing her entire body to change. Golden and white aura and semblance energy engulfed her physical body, creating their own form of pure energy. When Grimm Soul saw this, the heads knew they had to stop her before it was too late. They channeled all of the dark energy they had within themselves. The three heads, each with sanguine glowing eyes, had the dark energy within its body travel up their necks to their massive heads. As the energy built up, the hydra reared its heads back. Their great maws opened from the pooled together energies releasing the concentrated darkness, the essence of Grimm, towards Sembaura. Sembaura retaliated by firing her own energy blast. When in her aura mode, there's three powerful spells she can use. Two of the spells cost her a wing each, the third costing the last of her body. So when Sembaura used her aura blast, the amount of aura she fired engulfed her left wing due to its sheer power." Grandpa Ash's arms flew wide open to emphasis its size, though their actual size would be beyond larger than that.

This caused Damien to giggle in delight as he did enjoy his great great grandfather. He may have been very old, but he still had considerable strength and was filled with wisdom since he was the village's greatest sage. These qualities considering his age, encouraged him to show or act out things in the stories he told to Damien, earning the child's admiration.

"What happened then?" Damien exclaimed with sparkling eyes as though he were in an enormous candy shop.

"As soon as the two blasts collided with one another, they created a massive crack like the sound of a thousand booming thunders. The two blasts pushed the colossi back despite them trying their hardest to get at one another before one another could recover, but the tides had turned greatly when Sembaura activated her aura mode. Her blast began pushing back more forcefully against Grimm's Tri-energy blast until finally it made contact with the colossus's massive body. When it did, the blast separated Grimm's body from its soul, casting the dark spirit to the side while its physical being was blasted high above into the night sky. Sembaura had blasted Grimm's physical form into the moon to seal it inside. This did cause a chunk of the moon to be destroyed, but it was for the greater good so Grimm would not be able to get his physical form back."

Damien quickly sat up, alarm evident in his wide eyes. "Is that really how the chunk of the moon broke?!"

"Why yes, Damien, it's true! My great great great great great great grandfather and grandmother were actually there when this all happened."

A grin spread over Damien's face. "Wow! This story is the best."

Ash smiled and ruffled Damien's head causing him to giggle. "Why thank you, Damien, you're too kind. Now then, after Sembaura sealed Grimm's physical form away within the side of the moon, all that was left of Grimm Soul was a dark apparition made of impure aura, essence of Grimm. The dark apparition showed only the three necks and heads of Grimm Soul, connected to one another. Naturally, the middle neck of the shadowy Grimm Soul, being the main one, was the longest, while the left and right necks were shorter as they were back up heads. However, they were still very important to Grimm. After Grimm had realised what she had done to him, he became seethingly furious. He made a desperate attempt by flying towards Sembaura in this weak form of himself, but Sembaura used the second spell causing her right wing to disappear. Grimm continued to press on, so Sembaura waited for the perfect moment for Grimm to foolishly come closer to her. As he got into position, three circles appeared in front of him to which Grimm's heads foolishly went through, one head for each circle. The holy circles tightened around the necks of the hydra releasing a painful burst of electricity. Screeches escaped it as the heads were forced apart. The locks held tight as the necks of the hydra's heads tried to break free, but all for nought. The people watching the vicious battle were truly amazed by the power she showed before them. The grimm creatures could only watch in horror as their master and creator was defeated before their eyes."

Damien rocketed from his sheets and bounced, unable to contain his enthusiasm. "GO SEMBAURA!"

"Hush, Damien. People are sleeping. It's getting terribly late. I won't be able to finish the story if you continue to interrupt." Despite his serious expression, his tone slithered out in a tease.

Damien quickly hunkered back under the covers, his apologetic gaze peering out at his grandfather. "Sowwy, grandpa."

Ash's expression melted into a smile as he rubbed the soft forehead of Damien. "'Tis fine. Now let us continue the story. It's almost over, okay?"

Damien nodded slowing, the steadily encroaching exhaustion beginning to slur his speech. "Okie."

"Anyway.. Sembaura began chanting a spell consisting of words we're far from knowing the meaning. I assume some godly language that mortals will not be able to understand until their borrowed energy returns to the great pool that all aura is borrowed. Her words echoed across the land, the rings glowing brighter until the smaller locks holding the lesser heads of Grimm turned into an item called 'The Hydra's Eye'. This sealed the spirits of both heads within and sent them to a secret location to never be discovered. As for the greater head, Sembaura transformed the spirit into the very thing grimm are well known for; the mask of the grimm, in the form of Grimm's skull. The mask was sent to the very tomb the creature had emerged from, the place the strongest of grimm lived, the Grimm Wastelands. Sembaura placed a spell on the tomb to prevent the grimm from destroying the seal and releasing the mask. Using that much energy caused her aura to fade. She could have transformed back to her physical form, but the raw power of her wings was what was preventing the hydra from returning. Destroying the remaining grimm there would do nought for they multiply quickly, but the good creatures of the land needed protecting. So she did what she could.

Using her final spell, her entire body began to evaporate in soft golden streams, each stream of light touching people so they would be granted the gift of being able to control their aura, as well as obtain the power of semblance. Another light came from her though. A blue one touching every being either granted the gift or not to wipe their minds of the battle to keep the secret of Grimm's souls hidden. Except for the dragon faunus. She intrusted our kind with this knowledge before fading away to become one with the aura pool. It appeared almost as if she had never been there." Ash paused as he noticed tears sliding down the small boy's cheeks. He calmly wiped the tears away and smiled softly.

"Do not cry, nor worry… Before she returned to the pool, she told us that she would be reincarnated into a child pure of heart, a dragon faunus, when the soul was released from its forbidden tomb. He or she would love and protect us no matter the cost, even if it cost their life, both in form and essence. If the soul were to never escape though, she still lives within everyone, as a part of our aura for she was the one who granted this gift, little Damien."

Damien smiled, satisfied and to a point reassured that the mighty creature was still with them. He wiggled further beneath the warm covers as he was tucked in properly. Ash leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the child's forehead "Goodnight, Damien. Sleep well for tomorrow, your new sister will come home." Ash then stood and began making his way from the room, his dragon cane in hand.

"Goodnight, grandpa." A soft yawn escaped the young faunus before his eyes finally drifted closed, sleep almost immediately overtaking him.

[Present day, Damien being 19 years old]

Damien's eyes opened to reveal his dark blue irises. The slitted pupils dilated as they scanned the area. A metal dragon helmet hid his face, except for his mouth which could be seen through the rows of metal teeth. Two glowing blue orbs shifted with his gaze, a view on screen located on the outside of the helm meant to show where he was looking. It was apparent Damien was no longer the small child from 12 years ago when his grandfather told him the story of Sembaura.

The two meter figure stood in a burnt waste land. It had been a time since the tragic day, but it had been vicious attack. Light from lingering fires glinted off his dark blue chest plate, almost seeming to belong there among the cybernetic dragon scale pattern. Debris of burnt wooden buildings still had smoke rising from their cores, making Damien have to flap his no longer shrimpy wings to chase the acrid smoke away from his sensitive nose. The plates protecting the delicate canvases clanked together softly as he folded them against his back, taking care not to let the razor sharp blades along the main frame of his wings slice anything. Everything had been burned, both wildlife and man made structures. Damien searched the place he stood, his heart beginning to swell with regret as he fought back tears. He took uneven steps as he walked through the destroyed village until he finally came upon a half destroyed house. He entered warily, pain seizing him upon seeing some of the surviving items were an old rocking chair and chimney, both of which having clearly seen better days. Damien slowly walked towards the two holding back the tears attempting to burst forth, the hefty knee guards he wore suddenly seeming like a burden. His gaze remained locked on them both for a long moment before noticing his great great grandfather's most prized possession. Seeing the dragon cane broke Damien.

"Grandpa Ash..." Damien took the cane into his grasp, the metal plates of his clawed gauntlets sliding smoothly against one another. His grip tightened around it as he brought it close to his chest. "By Sembaura's strength, I swear to avenge you, my parents, my baby sister, as well as the entire village." Damien walked off holding the cane Ash had used all the time, his armored meter long tail lashing violently at the power of his conviction.

He didn't take notice as the blade at the end sliced through a weak column, causing the unsteady building to collapse further. Once beneath the open sky, Damien kneeled before taking to the air at blinding speed. Whether through the force of air pushed away with his wings or some other device, the legs of the rocking chair began to steadily sway forward and backwards.

(So that is chapter 1 or should i say the Prologue of my rwby oc story! Do not worry for the only reason why i type so long paragraphs is because of how grandpa ash was telling a story within a story! So hope you dont mind! Please tell me what you think of what my story has to offer so far! There is already a shipping happening but i will not say who or tell who it is until the next chapter for damien will meet the girls and become part of the team of team rwby until the team mates of the future team Team DRCO will appear! Which may happen around when it gets to season three since we are starting off in season one of rwby okay! Anyway see you all in the next chapter for the story will have a cover showing what damien looks like by tomorrow hopefully 030 anyway ENJOY!)


	2. Chapter 1: The Introduction

Before I begin this chapter for the story I would like to say that the show Rwby does not belong to me for the show rwby belongs to Monty Oum and the people who helped make this show possible over at Rooster teeth. For this Fanfic is only for entertainment purposes only so please support the official release. Thank you and enjoy.. PS. R.I.P Monty may your memories live on through both rwby and the hearts you have touched with you art work...god bless and let us keep moving forward in honor of you...

Chapter 1: The Introduction

The viewer's screen comes back to life for it showed the beacon transport ship slowly making its way to Beacon with the new students who will one day become hunters and/or huntresses. As the camera begins zooming in closer and closer to the transport, it makes its way into the observation deck of where most of the students decided to stay for the sightseeing up above. The camera angle stops right in front of two very well known sisters we know and love.

"Oooh I can't believe my baby sister's going to beacon with me, this is the best day ever!" Yang delightfully said as she hugged little ruby tightly annoying the young heroine a bit.

"Pweeze stop.." Ruby pleaded as even though she did like hugs, the hug her sister was giving was a bit too tight and she felt embarrassed as some of the students around them couldn't help but laugh to themselves. Finally Yang let go, her excited emotions causing her to do small quick jumps of joy as she spoke while backing up "But I'm soo proud of youuuu"

"Really sis, it was nothing" Ruby said as she try reassuring her sister it wasn't such a big deal even though it quite was

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang said proudly trying to cheer her sister up so she could feel proud of herself for making it to beacon with her

Though ruby thought otherwise of what her sister just said. "I don't want to be the "bee's knees" okay?! I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What is with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked

"Of course I'm excited..I just..I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." She said as she began feeling a bit less confident of herself before her sister walked over and hugged her with one arm

"But you are special" She said trying to reassure her once more, she was going to continue talking but the news stopped her before she could, to which now the viewer's screen goes to the news

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa"

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when the members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-" all of a sudden the news stopped only in order for Glynda Goodwitch's greeting speech to the students to begin

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" The holo-Glynda began before..

"Who's that?" Yang asked right before getting her answer

"My name's Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh"

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attending this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." With that said from Holo-Glynda disappeared to reveal the magnificent view of Signal Acadamy

"Wow!" Ruby walked-run over to the window to look at the view from up above of her formal academy "Look, you can see Signal from up here!" She exclaimed as she viewed the beautiful scenery up above while Yang walked over to the same window Ruby stood at "I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacons our home, now." Yang said as he hugged her little sister with one arm. All of a sudden they turn to the sound of Juan feeling sick to his stomach and watching him stumble on past them not knowing that she got a bit of barf on her shoe. "Well…I guess the view isn't for everyone."

"It was a nice view while it lasted." Ruby said as she watched Juan leave out of the observation room before turning to her sister

"I wonder who we're gonna meet." For yang was looking forward on meeting new guys, mainly ones that spike her interest or even flirt with.

"I just hope they're better than vomit boy" Ruby said right before noticing the vomit on her sisters boot making her eyes widen and back away from her sister "Oh Yang gross, you have puke on your shoe!" This made her sister Yang eyes widen as well as she looked at her boots seeing some vomit on them

"Gross, gross ,gross!" Yang exclaimed in a disgusted tone as she began running towards her sister since she was going to get some to clean it with. This made her younger sister run away from her

"Get away, get away! Get away from me!" She pleaded as she ran from her sister, suddenly she spotted something flying right by the side of the observation deck while her sister began cleaning her boot with some napkins she thankfully had in her pockets "What's that?!"

"What's what Ruby?" Yang asked after she finished cleaning her boot right before she looked at her sister wondering what she was talking about.

"That!" Yang then looked out to where her sister was looking at spotting what her sister was seeing. What she and her sister were seeing was a somewhat humanoid with wings and a tail flying right besides the ship observation deck. On closer observation they spotted the humanoid or maybe a faunus, they weren't sure which, was wearing armor as well as holding something in its left hand, which looked like to be a cane or staff of some sorts as his arms were on his sides. This humanoid or faunus was non other than Damien himself who was just coming back from his formal home with the cane that belonged to his great great grandfather Ash.

As Yang stared at Damien flying through the air, she began feeling a strange aura type energy calling to her coming from him, she wasn't sure what it was but it felt like they were somehow connected. As Damien flew high in the sky his eyes widened as he felt an aura calling to him, her turned his head straight towards the transport ship and its observation deck to where he spotted where this aura was coming from. Suddenly time began moving slowly as the screen darkens a bit to where it showed both Yang and Damien in a darkened background as only their own aura's were illuminating the background while they stared at one another. What almost felt like an eternity staring at one another within the darkened background Damien was the first to snap out of it. He wasn't sure what had just happened yet somehow his face couldn't help but have a light shade of red on it which he couldn't explain. Yet he figured he should just get out of there fast so he doesn't daze out once more. Damien tilted his hands downwards making two compartments one for both gauntlets to appear before flames of high pressure began firing out of the two compartments making Damien's flight speed up at a much more faster rate as he used the flamethrowers on his gauntlet's to work just like a jet's engine. This let him go on ahead, past the transporter and make it to Beacon before the transport ship could.

After Damien left Ruby couldn't help but be amazed to see brand new tech weaponry right before her eyes so soon! "Wow..what was that thing? In fact who what that?! Yang do you have any idea?" She asked as she looked up at her sister only to see her sister just looking at where Damien flown towards too not saying a word as if she was staring into oblivion "Yang?...Yang?!...YANG!" yelled Ruby causing her older sister to snap out of her trance

"H-huh what?" Yang said in a confused tone as she shook her head getting the daze she was experiencing to go away before looking at her sister who looked a bit upset yet worried at the same time "What's up sis?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow, what was going on she wondered right before speaking "What's up? What's up?! You tell me Yang, you were in some kind of trance or something. You were just staring at where that thing or person went off to after it fired those flames from its arms!" She exclaimed as she raised her arms up towards her

"O-oh um..s-sorry sis it's just that.." Yang looked at where she was looking at when she was in that strange trance "I felt this sort of energy or should I say aura calling to me from that person who we just saw.." She said in a soft tone as she wasn't sure if Damien felt that too

"Energy? What energy? I didn't feel anything coming from that thing" Ruby stated as she began to get a bit worried about her older sister

"Wait, you didn't feel it!?" Yang was surprised by this as she looked at her sister to which she only just shook her head no in response "Huh...maybe it was my imagination or something?" Yang said as she just shrugged it off as she just looked upon the scenery as they were nearing beacon not noticing that her sister ruby noticed that her sister yang had a small blush on her face as well. Ruby would have said something but she decided it was best to not say anything so she herself won't get confused on what was going on even more

Meanwhile….

Damien finally reaches his home Beacon, as he flies through the sky high above the Beacon dorms, buildings, and streets before finally reaching his destination which was a platform attached to beacons highest tower which was where both Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch could be found most of the time. Once Damien landed on the platform he began walking to the glass doors in front of him which lead to none other than his own room. When Damien entered her kept his helmet one and walked passed the changing station which was his own machines he made to help him take off the armor off his wings and tail especially the chestplate he had on for he would be would still be wearing his armor for a bit more longer since today he had to go with his adoptive parents to the greeting ceremony for the new arrivals of the school.

The ones who took him in when he was an orphan after being found unconscious at Beacon academy which were non other than Ozpin and Glynda themselves. They were the closest people he had to call as parents after losing his family when his village was attacked plus they were the people he really trusted the most since he wasn't really good with trusting others especially since he's hiding from the white fang fearing they are possibly looking for him to finish what they started when they attacked his village a long time ago, though he really wasn't sure if they were the white fang from the different colored uniforms they wore. But none the less, he didn't want to take a chance on being found out on being a dragon faunus even though he practically wears armor on his wings and tail when he wears his armor. But when people see him in his armor they always assume that his wings and tail are just robotic tech and nothing else.

Anyway as Damien walked past the changing station, he also passed by his tinker station where he would tinker with a few tech he acquired to try and see how they work as well as ways he could make them better or how to upgrade his armor. His armor he had on now was nothing more than a prototype or starter armor of the original armor he wants to build which is hard to do for he needs many rare and high tech items in order to do so. After passing by the tinker station he walked over to a big wooden cabinet where all his treasured items most of which were found at his former home. Damien looked upon all of the items he found as well as his grandfather's cane before placing the old cane carefully on a shelf that had only items that had once belong to his deceased beloved family. Damien couldn't bare to look at the items of his once loved family no longer as he quickly shut the two cabinet doors and walked off out of his room to go meet his adoptive parents in their main office that being Ozpin's head master's room for they were getting ready to head down to give the assembly speech to all the new students.

Before reaching Ozpin's headmaster room he had to walk down a long corridor which had many doors on each sides, some being the teacher's room, one leading to the teachers lounge, and some where important guests or hunters and huntresses would stay in case they decided to visit this fine school Damien called home. After minutes of walking he finally reached the doors leading into Ozpin's headmaster room. Upon opening them he seen his loving adoptive mother Glynda going over the tasks as well as how many students had arrived off the transport ship while his most respectable and kind adoptive father Ozpin was listening away to his wife(yes in this fanfic they are married 030) while doing his work on the computer getting ready to head out to make the speech down below. As they spoke to one another Ozpin was the first to notice that Damien had returned from his personal matter he said he had to go do

"Ah Damien, welcome back" The headmaster spoke in welcoming tone of voice as he watched his adoptive son walk in. "Did you finish that personal matter you said you had to take care of? You were gone for quite some time" Ozpin said right before his wife added to his comment

"7 hours in fact..you didn't have any trouble on the way home did you?" ask Glynda worryingly for she was concern about the safety of her only son being though he was adoptive she still loved him as much as she would if Damien was her biological son.

After upon hearing the two speak to him, damien reached for his helmet in order to take it off, and when he did Damien shook his head in order to fix his darkblue hair a bit as he held his dragon helmet under his right arm. (Damien looks like the face on my profile pic okay? For now that is for the art of what Damien's armor and what he looks without his armor is still being made from a fantastic artist who decided to accept my request ^u^ anyway let us continue with the story shall we!) Damien couldn't help but smile softly at his beloved parents before speaking "I'm perfectly fine mother, it just took a while to get back that's all. Also yes I did father, I'll show you and mother some other time on what I had acquired during my own personal matter, but for now I think it's time we head down to the Assembly building before we are late on arrival." Damien said as he knew how his mother and somewhat his father hated to be late especially when it comes to duties for the school. This caused both Glynda and Ozpin to look at the clock noticing Damien was right, the ceremony is suppose to begin in 10 minutes

"Thank you Damien, I nearly forgot about the time since I was so caught up with telling your father with the tasks he has to do!" Glynda said as she went and grabbed Ozpin's cane for her to give it to him. Once Ozpin had his cane he got up slowly from his desk and began walking side by side with his wife with Damien following right behind them

"So Damien" Ozpin began "Would you like me to do my normal speech or rather have it brief?" He said as he knew what Damien was going through especially when he's being hunted down and he didn't want to take that chance

"I would like to have your speech brief father..if you don't mind that is...It's just that I felt this strange aura coming from the transport ship bringing in the new arrivals, I wasn't sure what it was but I rather not take a chance..I'm not sure if my aura was trying to tell me something about the aura I was feeling illuminating from a single person on the ship or if it was just my imagination.." Damien said as they continued to walked down the corridor towards the building's elevator for he was still not sure about the aura or unexpected light blush he had on his face

"I understand, but if you feel that aura once more, you can leave our side away from my speech sooner than possible if you like, I won't force you to stay understand?" Ozpin said as he wanted Damien to be happy and comfortable with doing this with them, though he did wonder what kind of aura his son was feeling as he past by the transport ship. Finally they reached the elevator, to which Damien quickly went up and pressed the button for the elevator to open for his beloved parents. Damien was always the kind of child you was kind, caring, and a gentlemen type to help people out when they needed it.

"Why thank you Damien" Glynda said with a smile to which people rarely get to see from her

"Your welcome mother" He said as he returned the smile to his beloved mother right before they entered the elevator. One the way down Damien placed his dragon helmet back on and patiently waited for the elevator to take us fully down to where we are suppose to go.

In the assembly building all of the students who arrived to Beacon for the first time waited patiently for the speech to begin wondering what the headmaster had to say to them. Meanwhile within the crowd three well known girls had begun a little event within the crowd

"You!" The snow princess otherwise known as Weiss Schnee yelled at Ruby from behind causing her to hop into the arms of her older sister Yang

"Oh god, it's happening again!" Ruby shouted scared at the sudden surprise by the snow princess yelling as she held on tight to her older sister

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" The angry snow princess stated causing Ruby's sister Yang to become shocked that her sister was telling the truth about exploding

"Oh my god, you really exploded" Yang said as her eyes widen in complete surprised by this all as she let her sister down from her hold

"It was an accident! It was an accident!" Ruby stated as it was indeed an accident right before having a hand guide being shoved straight into her face "What's this?" She asked getting her answer shortly after

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field." Luckily for the audience the writers decided to speed voice Weiss' speech in order to save the short yet boring statement about the Schnee's handbook, but this kind of backed fired as this made Ruby somewhat confused on what she was saying at a very high speed.

"Uhhh…" Ruby looked up still confused on what just happened to which miss Schnee replied

"You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked in a somewhat annoyed tone of voice

"Absolutely" Ruby said as her mind was still processing what the snow princess had just said to her. Weiss then quickly handed her the handbook before rudely saying

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again" This caused Ruby's sister Yang to decide and step in on trying to help the matter between the two making up

"Look, uhh, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot. Maybe you two should just start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang said as she rubbed the back of her head while speaking before placing her hands on her hips. This caused her little sister to cheer up a bit more

"Yeah! Great idea, Sis!" Ruby thanked her sister before continuing "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby" She greeted as she held her hand out to Weiss "Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" This annoyed the ice queen which made her speak in a very sarcastic voice

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" Weiss pointed behind her after finishing his sarcastic speech to ruby. This caught Juan's attention when he heard Weiss talking about him not knowing she was just kidding. Sadly for Ruby she thought Weiss really meant what she said.

"Oh wow, really?" She said causing Weiss to frown like grumpy cat

"NO." Weiss replied in an anger tone of voice, this cause Ruby to become somewhat depressed while this caused her sister yang to be upset from what the ice queen had to say to her little sister. She was about to say something to Weiss but couldn't for she was cut off when Ozpin went up to the mic and began his speech.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief." Ozpin began as this caught everyone in the room's attention. When everyone looked they spotted Ozpin at the mic, Glynda standing right behind him on the right side, and Damien standing with his arms crossed on the left side with his long armored tail swaying side to side and his wings tucked away behind his back. When Yang saw this, this caught her off guard completely

"Hey! Isn't that.." She said right before Ozpin continued his speech

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills-" Ozpin spoke as Damien looked across the room still not noticing Yang staring at him.

"Isn't what sis?" Ruby asked looking at her sister while Weiss paid attention to Ozpin's speech yet still keeping an ear open to hear what the two sisters were saying

"L-look! Isn't that the same person we seen flying right besides the transport ship on the way here?!" This caused Ruby and Weiss to become surprised by this as they looked at where Damien was standing at

"-And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Ozpin continued while Damien still hasn't notice that now the three girls were staring right at him

"Hey..That is the same person we saw flying past the transport ship!" Ruby pointed out as she couldn't believe that she would she that person once more, especially at a much more better view that made her eyes sparkle by the weaponry and armor Damien had on.

"You mean to tell me that..thing! Was flying right besides the transport ship? Preposterous, the only things that can fly are ships, robots, birds, flying grimm, and faunus if they have wings that is to which in my entire life never saw one faunus have any kind of wings at all! The scientists at our company are still working on cybernetic wings for humans to use for traveling through the skies! So far we had no success…" The snow princess stated causing yang to smirk for what she was about to say to say to the snobby princess

"Well it seems someone beat your scientists to the punch Weiss, for we saw that person flying through the air right besides the transport ship's observation deck! Maybe if you were there, you would have seen it for you own little snobby eyes." This caused Ruby to giggle a bit making the ice queen furious! She was about to say something awful to Yang but calmed down for she wasn't worth talking to or to even let her anger out on her.

"-But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction.-" As Damien kept his ear open to listen to what his father was saying, his eyes widened as spotted the three girls looking at him. What caught Damien's attention the most was Yang's aura energy. He began feeling the same energy he felt as he passed by the transport ship, it was much more stronger than before and he can understand it much more easier. Damien wasn't the only one who noticed this as Yang just stared at his face which was behind his helmet as she too felt the aura she was feeling coming from Damien when she first saw him. Once more the entire background darkened only for Damien who stood upon the stage and Yang standing below it to be visible their aura illuminating the darkened background. This time their aura's yellow light began slowly going towards one another as they just stared at each other not noticing what was going on above them as their aura began very slowly make its way towards one another. Meanwhile outside of the darkened trance that Yang and Damien was in Ozpin was continuing his speech.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." Before Ozpin finished his final part of the speech Glynda turned to check on Damien only to become surprised that her son was just standing there looking only at one thing and one thing only within the crowd. She assumed it was nothing at first but had a strange feeling something was going on but decided to brush it aside for right now for she was going to be on the mic very shortly. Meanwhile down below Ruby remembered what had happened on his the ship and turned to check on her older sister only to see what she feared what may happened. To her seeing, she saw her sister just standing there staring at the person she and ruby as she looked to be in that same trance once more.

"Yang?..Yang? oh no..not again!" Ruby shouted in a quiet yet concerned tone of voice as she began to become very worried on what was going on! What was that person or thing doing to her beloved older sister! Weiss was a bit confused as she didn't know what Ruby ment about not again to her sister. Meanwhile in the trance void both Damien's and Yang's aura were getting closer to one another as they were going to be connected very soon. While this was happening Yang began to think in her mind

"What the hell is going on?..." She thought causing Damien's eyes to widen in complete surprise as he heard what she said inside her mind!

"Wait a minute, did she just say something?!" Damien shouted within his own mind causing Yang to have the same reaction Damien had.

"D-did you just say something? In fact..did you just hear what i just said?!" Yang asked as she couldn't believe this was happening right now

Damien's eyes widened even larger even more surprised that she heard him speak within his own mind "Y-yeah I did say something as well as heard you speak in your own mind!" This caused yang to do the exact same thing Damien did with his own eyes

"W-what the hell is going on here?! Are you doing this or something!" she said as she wasn't sure if he was causing this. But before Damien replied yang said one more thing "God he has a hot voice..glad to know he's a guy and not a girl." This caused Yang and Damien to blush at the same time for Yang forgot he can hear her, and Damien couldn't help but blush to the compliment he just got from her. Without them knowing the blush they had in the trance void was happening right outside of it too as Ruby and Weiss just stared at Yang who had a red blush of either embarrassment or something on her face. Back to Ozpin's speech

"It is up to you to take the first step." With that said Ozpin began walking off stage right before noticing the expression on Damien's face under his mask, he could see his face was turning red but thought it was nothing too knowing he would follow him pretty soon. He thought wrong since Damien was stuck in the trance he and Yang were in

"U-um t-thanks…" Damien said as his face turned red "I-I like your h-hair, it's v-very beautiful" He stuttered not believing he had just said that causing both his and Yang's face to darken an even dark shade of red. This was the first time a guy ever complimented about her precious hair when they first meet. Usually a guy is just staring at her enormous breasts which she hated when a guy does that. A guy would either just compliment her face or beauty, or just try to seduce her which in the end either they got their balls kicked or punched hard when they try to seduce just like that or she finds out that they just wanted to fuck her and leave her be after getting to know them better. But she felt something different about Damien, not once did she catch him staring at her breasts or body, just her eyes and head. Plus he complimented her hair first and not her face. This spiked a major interest she had for Damien.

"T-thanks..n-no one evers compliments my hair first before anything else before…" She said in her mind as she began playing with her hair, while looking down blushing more still not knowing that whatever she does in the trance also happens outside. Ruby and Weiss was just staring at Yang really confused on what was going on with her. Glynda walked up to the mic and began to speak

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins-" Glynda began as she looked upon the crowd noticing Yang for the first time blushing and playing with her hair, wondering if she was the reason Damien was just staring at her. She had to know because if her son was in love she had to find out especially more about this girl! Anyway back to the trance void once more. Damien noted why others would just compliment other features of her and not her hair first. "I-I seen...N-names D-Damien...a-also to answer t-that previous question. N-no I don't know what's going on for this is the first time this is happening this is happening to me f-for the trance part…I thought maybe you were doing this.." he stated as he felt very nervous and blushing really red under his mask.

Yang nodded in reply as he continued to play with her hair more before looking back at Damien "I-its a pleasure to m-meet you Damien..Names Yang...a-also same..this is the first time this has happened to me as well as me thinking that you had something to do with this situation.." Yang said as she looked looked side to side still blushing.

"L-likewise Yang...u-um soo.." Damien began as he looked up at the our Aura getting very close as they were a couple of inches away from connecting to one another "S-should we just l-let our aura connect and find out w-what happens w-when it does?" He ask as he was very curious on what would happen if it did.

Yang looked up their aura and began thinking for amount without saying anything within her mind before replying "S-sure I-I guess..I mean our aura is trying to do something to one another so...might as well find out why this is happening to us." She said before watching the aura slowly make its way to Damien's as she makes quick glances at him making sure he wasn't staring at her breasts but only seen him either watching his aura slowly getting closer to hers or looking at her face with eye contact still causing them to blush. Back to outside the trance void. Glynda was finishing her short speech yet so much happened within the void than it did outside it

"-Be Ready. You are dismissed!" Glynda spoke as she made one more glance at Yang before walking over to her son. Back to the void. Both Yang's and Damien's aura was about to be connected. Both Yang and Damien just stared in anticipation really wanting to find out what was going to happen when it did...But regrettably right before their aura connected since they were and inch away from connecting, at the exact same time, they were both snapped out of their trance because of Glynda, and Ruby snapping them out of it.

"Damien!" Glynda shouted in a quiet tone while placing a hand on his shoulder, which was enough to snap him out of it. While Ruby shook her sister Yang shouting her name much more louder than Glynda did to which snapped Yang out of it at the same time. This caused both Yang and Damien to shaked their heads their blush still on there faces as they looked around before both saying at the same time

"H-huh? W-what happened?" They both said right before making a quick glance at each other one more time blushing even deeper once more before looking at their sister/mother

"What was going on Damien? Y-you just spaced out..and why is your face blushing red?" Glynda asked causing Damien's eyes to widen and made him quickly respond.

"N-nothing's wrong mother I-i um...I gotta go" Damien said as he quickly walked away, but not before taking one more look at Yang spotting that she did the exact same thing as she walked out of the room as fast as she could with her sister ruby following behind her still wanting to find out why her sister was doing that. This caused both of them to blush one more time before going out view for each other. Meanwhile at the same time Glynda was speaking to Damien, Ruby was questioning her sister.

"Yang what's going on?! First you go in the exact same trance you did on the transportship, than all of a sudden out of no where you face starts to blush and then finally you begin playing with your hair while blushing! What is happening?!" Ruby exclaimed causing her sister to look around nervously blushing this time in embarrassment.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about sis, I um...I gotta go!" Yang said as she quickly began speed walking her way out of the assembly room so she could go get changed and ready for bed, but not before looking back to see Damien making eye contact with her causing her to blush this time a deep shade of red not from embarrassment but from something else.

Ruby and weiss just stared as yang walked off still not sure what was going on.

"What is up with your sister?" Weiss asked as she crossed her arms with an eyebrow raised a bit curious on what had just happened

"I-I don't know... this is the first time this has happened to her...and I've got to find out what is happening!" Ruby Exclaimed as she began chasing after her older sister. As Weiss was about to follow Ruby to the ballroom Juan appeared out of no where and said to Weiss.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know!" He said with a confident smile causing weiss to groan in annoyance before quickly following Ruby to the ballroom

Later That night, In the Ballroom…

Yang was lying down on her sleeping bag next to ruby who was writing a letter to friends in Signal, Yang was thinking over what had happened earlier that day, she couldn't explain it but her heart was beating quite fast every time she thought of what Damien told her as well as what she said to him. Her face had a light blush on her face as she did, this has never and I mean never happened to her before in her entire life she has been single sure she had a couple boyfriends here and there but none of them made her blush so much on the first time they met each other. Plus their relationships didn't last very long since either Yang lost interest in them or she found out they just wanted to sleep with her in bed. Heck right now she would be staring at all of the topless guys here in the ballroom but she knew that they were just the same as always. All she was doing now was just thinking about Damien and nothing else. She had to get Damien off her mind so she asked her sister what she was doing "Hey what's that?" She asked getting her answer very shortly.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby said with a smile causing Yang to smile at her and reply with this

"Aww, that's so cuuuuute!" Yang said with a gleeful smile on her face only for it to stop because of a pillow being thrown at her face from Ruby since her comment made Ruby quite annoyed.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here." Ruby said as she really wished her friends from Signal came with her to Beacon.

"What about Juan?" Yang began "He's..Nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a 100 percent increase!" Yang said hoping to cheer her sister up only for it to backfire a bit

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero.." Ruby stated with a hint of depression in her voice. Yang noticed this and try to reassure her little sister

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Nothing thinking through on what she just said, she got another pillow thrown hard at her face by ruby once more. After she took the pillow off she gave her sister a small smile right before saying "Look, its only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet" Yang said as she was a bit successful on cheering her beloved sister up. All of a sudden candles were lit off to the side of them causing both her and Ruby to look to see where it came from. When Ruby saw who it was, which was none other than Blake Belladonna she couldn't help but stare at her for a couple of seconds before speaking

"That girl…-" Ruby began before her sister asked her

"You know her?" Yang asked as she looked at her sister.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Ruby stated as she watch Blake read her book. Yang thought this was the perfect chance to get ruby another friend!

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang exclaimed grabbing ruby's hand causing her to become surprised on what Yang was about to do.

"H-hey wait! What are you doing" Ruby shouted as she tried getting out of her sister's grip but was unable to from how strong her sister was.

As Blake continued to read her book, she began hearing strange noises coming from the other side of her, and as she lowered it down she was greeted with this.

"Hellooo!" Yang began with a cheerful tone right before letting her sister go only for ruby to pout not believing her sister was doing this to her "I believe you two may know each other?" Yang asked as this made blake put her book down more for her to recognize Ruby from earlier that day.

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?" asked Blake still not really sure if this really was her or not. Ruby's eyes widened a bit causing her to walked over and reply to Blake's question.

"Uhh, yeah! My name's Ruby!" Ruby stated as she held her hand out towards Blake only for it to be ignored. "But, you can just call me Crater…." She began only to stop herself from having Blake call her such an embarrassing name. "Actually you can just call me Ruby" Ruby said not getting a reaction out of Blake for a small delay right before Blake said

"Okay.." Blake said as she never took her eyes off the book she was reading. This cause both Yang and ruby to panic a bit.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked as she thought for sure her little sister Ruby would have this on her own..turns out she didn't

"I don't know, help me." Ruby quickly replied right before both her and Yang gave Blake a goofy yet confident smile.

"So...what's your name?" Yang asked as this only got an annoyed sigh out of her but thankfully got the answer from her

"Blake" She stated as she looked up at yang with a bit of an annoyed look on her face.

"Well Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister!...I like your bow!" She said as it at least got a thankful response out of Blake

"Thanks" Blake was a bit happy that someone like her bow, but if only Yang knew what was really hiding behind that cute black bow of hers.

"It goes great with your...pajamas." Yang stated trying to hold back a slight laugh but either way it did annoy blake pretty much.

"Right.." She said as she continued reading the book she desperately wanted to continue to read in peace yet couldn't because of Yang and Ruby.

Both Ruby and Yang laughed a bit uneasy as they began getting a bit nervous and not sure what to say next until Yang was the first to speak up.

"Nice night don't you think?" Yang asked trying to start a good conversation with Blake yet wasn't prepared for what Blake was going to say next.

"Yes. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book." Blake began wondering if they got the hint she was not interested in talking with them. Seeing how both Ruby and Yang were just staring at her, she tried again to make them leave without being too rude to them. "That I will continue to read…" Blake hope they got her message this time and once more they did not. Blake did dislike doing this to people but it was the only way for them to just leave. "As soon as you leave" She spoke in a very annoyed tone of voice. This time both her and Yang got the hint.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause" She stated, just before she had the chance to walk away Ruby was able to save the day

"What's it about" Ruby asked catching the faunus girl off guard

"Huh?" Blake looked up still a bit surprised but wanted to make sure if she really heard right.

"Your book. Does it have a name?" This surprised Blake as she thought she was the only one who was really interested as books, well she was about to be proven otherwise by Ruby

"Well..it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake stated only for Yang to lose a tiny bit more interest in Blake as she wasn't as fond of books as much as her little sister was.

"Oh, yeah… That's real lovely…" She said as she looked to the side raising her left eyebrow a bit before Ruby began once more.

"I love books" Ruby began as she stepped forward a bit before continuing "Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters… They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress." She said with a small smile causing Blake to be more interested in this conversation with Ruby.

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake questioned if Ruby truly meant that on why she wanted to become a Huntress.

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves." From what Ruby just said, this caused Blake to smile as she put down her book to reply to Ruby on what she just said.

"That's very ambitious for a child." Blake began with a somewhat happy tone of voice only for her to look to the side and feel a bit upset in what she had to say next. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

Ruby looked upon Blake smiling softly as she felt there was a way to change the upset look she had on her face. "Well, that's why we're here… To make it better." For what Ruby just said, this did cheer Blake up from her somewhat upset mood, for this made Blake think proudly of Ruby than what she did earlier. Not only was Blake was happy with Ruby but also her Sister Yang.

"Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang quickly said before going over to ruby and giving her a big hug while picking Ruby up, this quickly annoyed Ruby as this was quite embarrassing for her.

"Cut it out!" Ruby shouted right before getting into a small cat fight with her older sister, cueing the dust of cloud, starts, and arms and legs to pop up with cat noises being made from the dust cloud of Ruby and Yang fighting. This fight actually amused Blake for it was funny for her to see the two sisters fight one another.

"Well, Ruby, Yang...It's a pleasure to-" All of a sudden she was interrupted thanks to Miss Schnee showing up looking quite upset with all the noise going on here.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" Weiss stated before seeing who was causing so much racket. Upon both Weiss, Yang, and Ruby to see each other. Yang and Weiss were the first to speak up at the exact same time!

"Oh, not you again!" Both Weiss and Yang shouted in annoyance causing Ruby to quickly intervene.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby pleaded hoping this would calm Weiss down a bit and maybe help become friends with her but to her disappointment it didn't.

"Oh, now you're on my side." Weiss said as the snobby girl she is for the first couple of episodes in the series. This surprised Ruby as she couldn't believe Weiss just said that to her.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby stated, as this did upset Yang from what Weiss told her little sister just now and decided to back her up.

"Yeah! What's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang asked as she really wanted to know what the hell was her problem!

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss shouted, but right before Blake had a chance to blow out to light to stop this argument once and for all, she was stopped when Weiss said this "Plus what's with you dazing out at the assembly earlier today!" Blake raised an eyebrow as she was a tiny bit interested with what happened earlier that day for she did see what was going on between Yang at the guy which was Damien wearing the Dragon armor up on that stage. Yang's eyes widened as she really was hoping this wasn't going to be brought up and unlucky for her, miss Ice princess had to bring it up.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about miss Ice Queen" Yang said as she looked to the side lying about what had happened. When Yang called Weiss Ice queen this made her quite upset once more, but before she had a chance to start trash talking Yang. Ruby interfered.

"Y-yeah! I want to know why you were dazing out earlier! Plus why was your face blushing deeply red especially when you were playing with your hair!" Weiss nodded to what Ruby just said as she wanted to get back at Yang for calling her Ice queen and thought that finding out why Yang was blushing so much earlier would be a better way to get back at her!

Yang's eyes began looking side to side as she began to get quite nervous as her face was blushing in embarrassment, since she couldn't believe that the actions she was doing when speaking to Damien earlier that day in their trance was also happening outside of it! "I-I um..I-I just don't um..I really don't know what you're talking about!" Yang shouted as her hair began to light up from frustration and anger for she really didn't want to talk about this. That was until Blake decided to speak up.

"You know, when a person blushes, it's either from embarrassment or.." she paused for a bit as she looked up at Yang, whose eyes were really big now pleading she wouldn't say it, but to her demise Blake said it, lets just say it's a bit of payback from earlier when Yang was really annoying her when she tried to read her book. "When they are near, or meet someone they really like, especially ones they have a crush on." With that said Yang could not believe this just happened to her for Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were just staring at her face as her eyes twitched in disbelief.

"Yang?" Ruby began "Do you like that person we saw earlier that flew by our transport ship as well as them appearing on stage with Professor Ozpin and Miss Glynda Goodwitch?"

"Yeah tell us, Miss blush a lot!" Weiss said as that comeback name really wasn't good especially when weiss try's to do puns later on. Blake just looked at yang with an eyebrow raised with a small smirk on her face as she held the candle stand still in her right hand. All of a sudden Yang grabbed the candle stand out of Blake's hands and quickly blew them out before running off to her sleeping bag blushing deeply red not caring who she stepped on accidentally as she just wanted to go to sleep and just end the day!

Meanwhile...At the exact same time the ballroom situation was going on when it first started with yang on top of her sleeping bag as she thought about Damien.

Damien was in his room's bathroom taking a scorching hot shower. As a Dragon faunus, plus being cold blooded. Damien really doesn't do well with the cold, especially on cold rainy days or when it's snowing. Damien took off his armor when he got back to his room locking the door behind him after he told his mother that he really didn't want to talk about what had just happened for it was strange yet embarrassing at the same time. Anyway as Damien took his scorching hot shower the hot water hitting against the top of his head going down his back, past his wings, and all the way down to this dark blue dragon tail. Damien was thinking about what happened earlier that day, he was especially thinking about Yang for he couldn't help but blush deeply red to her beauty, he like her about her body, but who she was. Her aura was something warm and kind, similar to his owns. He felt they knew each other for a very long time, even though meeting one another for the very first time! He couldn't explain it, but he knew Yang was special to him in some very important way but still didn't know what. That was until he felt blood rush up to his face and his heart beat increase somewhat more to a faster rate. He knew it wasn't because of the fiery hot shower he was taking but something else. As much as he didn't want to admit he knew it was possibly true as he place his right hand over his heart feeling the fast heartbeats across his chest right before saying.

"I-is this what love is suppose to do?...or is this just another mistake?"...He said as he closed his eyes letting the scorching steamy water that usually would leave a massive burn mark on a person's spray against his well toned body(not perfect perfect body :/ just well toned 030). After what seemed to have been the longest 30 minute shower he has ever took, Damien walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist covering the dragon flute he had down below, as he made his way to the changing station the part not for the armor but to help get his regular clothes on mainly the shirts since getting big dragon wings through a shirt for where he is able to fly with it on was very hard to do. But tonight he just decided to sleep shirtless tonight and just wear some boxers and some sweat pants.

After a couple of minutes have passed damien walked out of the changing station with a pair of comfortable dark blue sweat pants on. Since he was shirtless you could see the dark blue dragon scales that covered some parts of his arms. He even had a tattoo of his symbol which was a dragon's head on the middle of his chest. Anyway after getting ready for bed Damien made his way over to his bed, climbed on top to where he was just standing on it and finally let his weight do the rest of the work by falling face forward onto his bed the pillows cushioning his fall onto his bed. Damien groaned into his pillow as tomorrow was going to be one very very long day for him. Before going fully asleep he turned on the heat lamp so his body can stay warm during the cold night. With that said the camera of the viewer's screen floats above Damien's bed with him on top of it before it slowly began going to black to end today's episode. But right after it did, Damien said one more thing before going on to dream land.

"Whatever I'm feeling inside my heart...I pray to Sembauras that she knows what she's doing for my life…" and with that the episode finally ends.

(This chapter took all day long with a bit of staying up all night to do! Just know that in this dimension of rwby yes Ozpin and Glynda are married! So yeah the shipping has already commenced! As for the shipping between Damien and Yang, yes it will happen, but please do not be upset for in much more later chapter especially the next one, will explain why the ship happens especially what happened during the transport ship and the assembly! Lets just say there's a real good reason for it plus love is the only way to unlocks Damien's semblance nothing else. anyway the next chapter will most likely be up by the end of this week or sooner since for one I got school so i may delay on doing it okay 030 anyway hoped you enjoyed todays chapter and feel free to write jokes I could use in th story with reviews or just tell me what you think of it and how i can approve! Anyway thanks for reading and see you next time :D )


	3. Chapter2: TheAwakeningofDragonForce 1of2

(Before we begin today's chapter, I would like to apologize. I know how I promised that there would finally be lots of action in the next chapter, but didn't know how long that was going to take. I know for a fact I won't be able to complete this chapter by today even though I promised you all that I would have this chapter up! So because of this, I'm making Chapter 2 a two parter! The second part will indeed have lots of action even at the beginning, so do not worry. Okay? Anyway hope you enjoy Part 1 of The Awakening of Dragon Force! P.S., when the part comes where Damien is changing into his armor, do know this is a one time thing so you don't have to worry about it happening again. (030) Well, until he gets upgrades, but they will just be the descriptions of the upgrades he receives, which would be pretty short so not to worry! ENJOY THE STORY! P.P.S., I got an editor which is my fantastic friend Panda at the last minute..She fixed some of the stuff here but wasn't able to do it all, so in time during the week she will be working to get the edited version of this chapter! Plus I may decide that new chapters won't be up for at least two or three weeks. It depends because of editing and time schedules for both of us! So please bare with us for the ones who like the story so far. We do have lives too you know (030) I got school, while Panda has school and other work she has to do besides this and I don't want to trouble her so much with the story..Gomenasai and Arigato for understanding our situation.)

Chapter 2: The Awakening of Dragon Force! Part 1 of 2

The viewer's screen came back to life, but...something was different. The screen was black. Was it broken? Oh no, we were simply viewing that someone's eyes were closed, but whose? The voice of someone calling out as if they were trying to wake someone could be heard though.

"D…...mien...mi…" As the unknown, yet familiar voice continued trying to wake the sleeper, slowly but surely that person began to wake up with the voice becoming clearer. With each blink the viewer could make out a woman with light green eyes, a pair of well known glasses and finally, a very familiar hairstyle in the rwby universe. Finally with both eyes finally opened fully, it could be seen the person was being woken up by none other than Glynda Goodwitch.

"Damien!" Glynda shouted as the viewer's screen shifted to the side to show Glynda standing at the side of Damien's bed with Damien laying on his back. He was that type of person to toss and turn in his sleep after all. After Glynda had shouted, Damien yelped in surprise as he sat up wrapping his wings around himself blushing lightly.

"M-mom?! What the heck, I was sleeping!" Damien stated before looking to the left to where the clock was. The clock showed it was 5:30 in the morning. One and a half hours before any other student would wake to get ready for the day ahead of them. "Why are you waking me up so early? Ugh.." Damien laid back down with his wings still around himself, right before unwrapping one of his wings in order to grab a pillow that was to the side of him. He plopped it on his face in order to hide his eyes from the light his lamps up above were casting.

"Come on Damien, it's time to get up! We have a long day ahead of us, so please get up!" Glynda said as she began shaking Damien, becoming increasingly upset with her son for not listening.

"Mm MmMmm Mm.." Came Damien's muffled voice for, "I don't wanna." When Glynda heard this, her frustration reached its peak, so without hesitation, she used her Riding Crop(her wand) to levitate Damien from bed. He began to spin around, causing him to panic. "H-Hey! P-put me down! Please!" He pleaded as Glynda began spinning him faster. His wings flew to cover his mouth as he struggled to keep his dinner down. "F-fine! I-I'll g-get..u-up! J-just p-please stop before I- hngh...p-puke.." Seeing how her son had had enough torture, she finally stopped spinning him before setting him down upon his bed. Dizzy from spinning, his eyes turned to spirals and miniature stars with chibi dragons chasing after them appeared. After a few seconds, Damien managed to disperse his dazed state, however he glared at his mother.

A slight giggle escaped from Glynda upon seeing Damien's grumpy look, but she swiftly reigned in her delight and kept her cool as she crossed her arms and made eye contact. "If you're wondering why I woke you up so early Damien, then you must have forgotten about the promise you made to your father and me..." Upon hearing her statement, Damien's annoyed looked changed into one of embarrassment to which a sweat emoji appeared behind his head.

"O-oh yeah…" Damien began as he recalled the promise he had made to both his parents last year, saying he would attend this year's Initiation for not wanting to go to the last one. Damien sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, his embarrassment making itself visible on his cheeks. He had never forgotten a promise, or ever broken one! "A-apologies mother..I guess it slipped my mind after all that has happened this year...I-I'll get ready right now, okay?" Damien murmured as he stopped rubbing his head and smiled softly towards his mother.

Glynda couldn't help but sigh as she had to admit herself, the year had been hectic, especially with what she had to deal with upon meeting Ruby Rose in their battle against Cinder for the first time. "I understand Damien, this year has been quite busy, so no worries. After you get ready, come eat breakfast with your father and me...I made your favorite~" This made Damien's eyes widen once more, but this time, it was more like when Ruby sees a new weapon for the first time. Especially a very awesome one.

"Y-you don't mean..?" Damien began with eyes sparkling like never before. Now you may be wondering what breakfast meal could be causing Damien to act in such a way. Well, faunus animals have different types of favorite meals, such as Blake loving tuna, or Sun liking bananas. Since Damien is a dragon faunus, his would be dust crystals. Sure they like to eat any gem, but dust crystals are significantly more delectable than regular old gems. The breakfast Glynda had made, or rather prepared for our dragon hero, would be a big bowl of fire dust crystals. Great for ammunition as well as making a delicious treat for Damien.

Glynda just smiled before nodding to her son, causing the drake to sprint over to his mother, giving her a loving hug and a kiss on the cheek before darting off as fast as he could into his bathroom to get ready for the day. Glynda's cheeks bloomed into a rosy tint from her son's show of affection, but she placed a hand on her kissed cheek, a heart warming smile worming its way across her face. She always loved seeing her adopted son happy considering what had happened to him at such a young age. It always brought a smile when he was happy. Glynda walked out of the room to go eat breakfast with her husband until Damien came to join them.

Due to his passion for fire dust crystals, it only took Damien 12 minutes to get showered and dressed. Once Damien was changed he ran straight to the dining room where all the teachers, including his mother and father, were all eating at. Seeing as how Damien had trust issues, one would think he would worry about Professor, or how he usually likes to be called, Doctor Oobleck as well as Professor Port? Well truth be told, both Port and Oobleck were like family to Damien, Oobleck being the funny and hyperactive uncle. Even though Ozpin and Oobleck weren't related, Damien still considered him as an uncle since he reminded him of his Uncle Fang. As for Professor Port, he reminded Damien of his great great grandfather, Ash, well for the story parts that is..As for the secret perverted side Port was known to possibly have, he reminded Damien of his great grandfather, Leather-Scales.

Within the dining room, Glynda, Ozpin, Oobleck, and Port were all sitting in the usual spots at the dining room's table. Glynda and Ozpin were sitting next to one another, Ozpin was eating a cheese omelet with black coffee to drink while Glynda was eating blueberry waffles with half and half cup of coffee. Doctor Oobleck was reading the weekly Vale newspaper while enjoying a fresh batch of coffee which was inside his weapon canister made with a heap load sugar with no milk added for he had a cheese danish on the side, he was sitting one chair away from Proffessor Port and two chairs away from Glynda. Finally for Professor Port, he was enjoying a nice cup of tea while eating some delicious french toast with a side of blueberry muffins. As the four teachers were enjoying their breakfast, Ozpin noticed Damien still hasn't arrived for breakfast yet. Upon noticing, he checked his watch to see what time it was before turning to his wife after drinking some of his black coffee.

"Glynda? You did wake up Damien for breakfest correct?" He asked as he turned to his wife who was drinking some of her own coffee.

Upon hearing her husband asking that question, she turned to the dining room's doors and checked her own watching before saying "He should be coming in about...five...four...three...two..and...one" She said as she was doing a countdown with her fingers. Upon reaching to zero, the doors of the dining room blasted open only for a blush flash dart past the two other teachers.

All you could hear from the blue flash which was Damien running to his seat next to his father as he passed by Oobleck and Port was "MorningOobleck,morningPort!" Damien said in a very fast speed though both Oobleck and Port knew what damien was saying for they both replied to him in a matter of seconds.

"Morning Damien" Both Oobleck and Port said at the same time as they continued eating their own breakfast.

Damien quickly took his seat next to his father staring at the big bowl of fire dust crystals with the same expression Blake had when she saw the big bowl of tuna in front of her from the video on youtube showing the four girls sitting at a ramen booth after they had finished their match from the tournament. Before Damien began chomping away at the crystals he turned and blushed a bit in embarrassment before speaking "S-sorry I'm late mother and father especially forgetting about the promise...Morning by the way h-heh" He said as he rubbed the back of his head with a sweat drop icon going down the side of his face.

"Good morning to you too Damien, also it's alright as long as you're here and will help out with today's Initiation, then all is fine." Ozpin said right before taking another sip of his coffee to which Damien looked over to his mother for which Glynda just simply nodded letting Damien know it was fine with her too. Upon seeing this, Damien nodded back before looking back at his breakfast to begin chowing down on those fire dust crystals. For Damien the dust crystals are like rock candy for him, except they are full of nutrition, spiciness, and energy for Damien, for others they are very spicy even for a small sprinkle of fire dust, but Damien knows of a way to make fire dust sprinkles edible with a delicious treat~ But we shall save that for another chapter, possibly the next or the one after that.

As Damien continued to eat dust crystal after dust crystal like ruby rose does when given a plate of chocolate chip cookies, Glynda looked over to Damien and thought it was about time to ask Damien what was going on in the assembly especially if he knew that Yang girl she looked up after going over the transcripts of the new arrivals. "So..Damien, tell us..why were you staring at this Yang girl for so long during the assembly? Have you two met before, or are you two old acquaintances of some sorts?" Glynda asked as everyone at the table all except damien raised an eyebrow and turned towards Damien as they were wondering who he was staying at when they were all there at the assembly seeing all of the new arrivals. They also wondered who or what Damien was staring at, for this spiked their interest very much. Upon hearing what his mother just said he choked when he was about to swallow some of the dust crystals he chomped up after putting a piece in his mouth, he quickly grabbed his drink which was a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice before coughing a bit after nearly choking on dust crystal bits.

"W-what?!" Damien shocked from what his mother said right after getting his voice back together caused him to blush deeply from embarrassment, as well as she finding out about him staring at Yang "I-I um..d-don't know what you talking about" Damien wasn't a very good liar when it comes to embarrassing situations, for when he does lie about these situations his face would start to get sweaty and he would begin to speak a bit fast. Everyone just shook their heads as they knew he was lying. This caused Damien to sigh and mutter a cuss word under his breathe "F-fine.." He began before looking down still blushing in embarrassment "S-she's just this random girl I met..well not personally..but I believe we have a connection somehow..I don't know what...but we just do..I rather not get into details right now for we have a full day ahead of us alright?" He spoke in a somewhat annoyed tone as he began drinking his orange juice once more.

"If she's just some random girl, then why was she blushing while petting her hair Damien?" Glynda questioned as Damien continued to drink his orange juice trying to ignore her question the best he could while blushing extremely mad. Bust his ignoring wouldn't last long for what Professor Port was about to say.

"Maybe she's gonna be the future Mrs. Draco later on" Port said joking causing Damien to spit out his orange juice from complete shock while his face was steamy red. Port just shook his head for there was no need for Damien spitting out perfectly good orange juice, but it kinda was for this did not only shock Damien, but also Glynda, Oobleck, and even somewhat Ozpin but only stunned him for a couple of seconds before resuming on drinking his black coffee.

Damien just shook his head furiously as he stood up out of his seat and began walking off "I'm going to be at the Emerald Forest setting up this year's relics.. if you need me you know where to find me! By the time I'm done, initiations should be starting okay?" He said as he opened the door of the dining room ready to leave but not before saying "Thanks for the breakfast mother..it was delicious.." Damien just walked off to his room to get his armor on him as well as to get the relics for this year's initiation after he got his armor on

Upon Damien leaving, Glynda turned to port with a highly upset look at him. Port just looked at her while a sweat icon came down from the back of his head. "W-what? Was it something I said?" Port asked only for Oobleck to smack Port across the head with his canister in weapon form while still reading the newspaper right when Port was about to take another bite out of his muffin only for it to be smooshed across his face after being hit across the head with Oobelck's weapon. There was even a large bump on top of Port's head. After wiping his face from the now squished muffin that he held in his hand, Port turned to Oobleck with quite the upset look on his face "What the bloody hell was that for Oobleck?!" Port asked only for him to get a second bump on top of his head from Oobleck once again. Before Port had a chance to speak once more, he got his answer from Oobleck who set the newspaper down and looked at Port with a very stern look across his face.

"The reason I hit your head Port, is because what you said earlier to Damien...that was highly uncalled for!" Oobleck began as took a quick bite out of his danish before continuing "There's a time and place to joke around, but that time wasn't now..I believe you owe Damien an apology after Initiations are done.." After that was said, Oobleck went back to reading the Vale newspaper. Port just sighed as now he felt guilty for what he did...he told himself he would make sure his apology was worth the forgiveness of Damien after the Invitations were done. After all that had happened in the dining room, everyone just went back to eating their remaining breakfast to prepare for the day.

Meanwhile, Damien walked to his room as fast as he could, for he was not in the mood of talking to anyone who crossed his path, he just wanted to get out of here and have some alone time by himself before the Initiations began. Upon entering his room, Damien went straight to the changing room, this time we will be able to see the process of how Damien gets his armor on! When Damien stepped into the large machine that was for his armor, he leaned into an eye scanner in order for the machine to recognize that it was Damien. Once the eye scan was finished, Damien stood in a star formation, his wings were unfolded and spread out as wide as they could, his tail stayed in one position as still as it could. His arms were held up to the side his palms facing down to the ground, and finally his legs were spread apart from one another only a couple of inches away from each other. As Damien stood this way for a couple of seconds Damien spoke these commands in order for the process of the armor to attach to his body to begin.

"Dragon King Mech Armor-Prototype 7738(yes that's how many times he tried various different prototypes before he finally got a very successful prototype to work, he's worked on it for 6 years before finally getting it right. Anyway let's continue) Commence Armor Attachment Process, Engage!" With those commands said, the entrance leading into the machine shut behind him before the platform he stood on glowed light green to show that the process was about to begin. Within a matter of milliseconds Damien was hoisted up a bit in order to be able to get the dragon combat boots on. The dragon combat boots had three sharp claws attached to the front side of the boots, while one spike in the back. Anyway once the boots were placed onto Damien's feet, the mechanical arms that hoisted Damien up, set him down and brought out two halves of a chest plate, they were cut in half from top to bottom, but when they were brought out Damien put his arms into the arm sockets of the two halves. Once his arms were fully in the sockets, the two chest halves were brought together and once they were connected a light blue light shined on the line created by the two halves only for it to seal the two chest plates as if the chest plate was placed on normally. On the back side of the now connected chest plate, there was one big hole in the back of the chest plate just for Damien's wings, as for the front side his emblem was on the front side of his chest plate(i won't give details of the emblem for I am leaving that as a surprise for the new cover art to show it~).

After the chest plate was placed on, a smaller robotic arm and hand was holding a mechanical dragon scaled band, to which it placed the band at the very base of Damien's tail. Once it was, the band wrapped around the entire base of his tail began quickly covering the entire tail with shiny dark blue dragonscale armor all around the entire tail before there was an opening at the tip of armor since the armor extended past the tip of Damien's tail. This opening was for a long razor edge blade to be placed into the opening socket for damien to use his tail just like a scorpion tail. For Damien's wings two halves of armored wings in the shape of Damien's wings appeared for both sides of his wings. The armored wings came down slowly before attaching the shelves onto Damien's, the plates that made of armored wings were made with a very strong, yet light metal capable to withstand crushing blows or attacks of any kind, think of it as a very large shield. On the top side of the wings was a long razor sharp blade going all the way across the top side of Damien's wings so that if he flying at a very fast speed, he could cut down trees or even his enemies with ease. After the armored wings were placed on Damien's own wings, knee pads were placed onto Damien's knees since he has yet to make the leggings for his armor. As for the final parts, Damien's dragon claw gauntlets were the second to last parts to be placed onto Damien, as for the final part it would be his helmet which was slowly placed onto his head, once it was one the eyes on the helmet glowed light blue to show that the helmet was activated, behind the mask was a screen showing was the outside of the helmet sees as well as Damien's aura level and armor durability. After all this was done, Damien had his full armor placed onto him to which he exited out of the changing station and began walking to where this year's initiation relics would be at.

After walking down the corridor, he entered the initiation prep room where the transcripts of each student, the map of the emerald forest, and this year's relics would be at. Upon entering he noticed the student transcript screen going through each and every student who would be participating in this year's initiation. One of the transcripts that popped up, was Yangs. Damien began thinking to himself for a moment wondering if he should do what he was thinking...but didn't come up with a decision. So he would think about this decision he thought up in his mind before the initiations begin. What this decision you may ask he was thinking about? I will not say for it will be revealed upon the launching sequence after all the students have been launched to begin the initiation. Anyway Damien turned towards the box where this year's relics would be at but when he saw them, they brought back so many memories when he first came to beacon as a child. The relics this year was the chess pieces he and his father which was Ozpin use to play when they were younger, it was a fun game, and helped grow Damien's mind with better strategy tactics as well as future planning. For Ozpin to use these chess pieces as relics this year, was a mystery to Damien. But it did make Damien somewhat happy to see that he was using the exact same chess pieces when they played with one another before Damien began his major studying under Ozpin's wing with mechanics, tech, and robotics.

Though Damien wanted to stay a bit more longer and remember the times he had with Ozpin when he was younger, he had a job to do and that was to head to the Emerald Forest. After acquiring the box of chess pieces and placing them in a satchel bag, Damien headed off to his room to where he would take off and fly straight to the emerald forest. A couple of minutes passed and Damien was ready to take off, before he did he set a timer on his helmet to let him know when he should head to Beacon Cliff since the Initiations should be starting in 5 minutes right after his timer reached zero. After setting the timer, Damien took a couple steps back before running off the edge of the platform and began flying towards the emerald forest at a very fast speed thanks to the flamethrowers on his gauntlets. What Damien didn't know is that one faunus girl in particular was one very early bird or in this case cat saw him fly off.

Down below, on the ballroom's roof, Blake woke up really early before anyone else woke up just to get some fresh air away from the stuffed up room, especially since her sense of smell was a bit more better than others and let's just say, the scent of sweat and other orders in their was quite unpleasant for her to stay asleep. As Blake sat on the roof reading her "Ninjas of Love" trying her best not to have personal time with herself while she ate of can of tuna. As he continued all of a sudden she heard the sound of a rocket type sound being blasted away high above her head, when she looked up she saw Damien flying high above using his Flamethrowers to go past the ballroom as fast as he could. Blake could only just stare wondering if that was the same person Ruby and Yang were talking about earlier that day which was was 12 am when that incident occurred.

As Blake watched Damien fly past up above she couldn't help but have a spike of interest on finding out if he was a fellow Faunus or not since he had wings and a tail. "Hmm...maybe...just..maybe.." She said before shaking her head knocking away the feeling she had thinking he was actually a faunus right before she continued reading her perverted book.

1 hour later….

After finally finding the temple since it has been a year since he's last been there. Damien began placing the main pieces of chess on each pedestal before finally finishing. When he was done he checked his helmet screens timer seeing that the timer would end in about 10 minutes. So he had time to kill. So Damien decided to patrol the area a bit before heading off to the cliffs where his mother and father would be waiting with all of the other students who were probably chatting amongst one another about what they face and who they hoped to team up with. Upon Damien's patrol his body couldn't help but shiver even though his armor had built in heater to keep his body warm. This was...strange because...he has never felt this much coldness in his body for a very very long time..Last time he did..was when his village was attacked. When he turned towards the left, his eyes widened when he saw a large black energy pulsing orb floated past him a couple feet away. Damien didn't know what the hell that was but whatever the hell it was..he sure as hell didn't like this awful feeling he was having.

Before he had a chance to chase after the black orb the timer on his helmet went off telling him he should head off to Beacon cliffs. "Damn it!...I best let mother and father know about what I just saw...I pray to Sembaura it was just my imagination…" Damien said right before opening his wings and taking off into the air flying towards the Beacon Cliffs..but right after Damien left, the black orb returned before a red sinister dragon like eye appeared within the orb staring at the screen of the viewer's, right before disappearing off to the side of the screen.

Meanwhile on Beacon Clif 5 minutes before the Initiation begins….

All the students were chanting amongst one another for they had 3 more minutes of chatting to each other before having to go on a platform the laid before them. While Glynda and Ozpin were chatting about this strange aura energy that seemed to be screwing with their drones they had sent out for them to be able to monitor all that was going on.

"I don't like the looks of this Oz..should we postpone today's initiations and have a team of huntsman and huntresses investigate these strange readings?" Glynda asked for she had quite a worried expression on her face, even though she didn't show it to the students so they could see, she was still worried and had a bad feeling something might happen during the initiations.

"No..today's initiations will continue, I want to see what each and every student we have here today have what it takes to stay in this school or not.." Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee before hearing a flapping of wings with the sound of flames being blasted in the air. Blake was the first to hear thanks to her cat ears behind her bow, she turned towards the cliff a few seconds before Ozpin did. Before long everyone was hearing the exact same thing before they all turned to face the cliff. Upon turning they saw a figure flying through the air flying straight towards them flapping its wings every 4 seconds while flying at an alarming rate.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Cardin was the first to speak up as he pulled out his weapon just in case, ready to bash Damien if he got near them

Weiss just stared at the figure in shock as she was in complete disbelief that Yang and Ruby was telling the truth about the person they flying by the transport ship was actually really flying "I-it can't be...It just can't!" She shouted only to get giggle from both Ruby and Yang glad that Ice Princess was proven wrong about the person to which Yang knew who it was, that flew by the transport ship actually came here to the initiation. Though Yang couldn't help but have a slight blush across her face wondering if this still was the same Damien.

Before Damien reached the cliff since he was a short ways to go he spotted that everyone was staring at him, this caused his heart to skip a beat for fear was starting get to him for the only student he could trust right now was Yang..as for the rest not so much. So before he landed on the cliff Damien activated his voice changer to make his voice sound a little bit more older as well as it sounding a bit distorted for he wasn't sure if any of the students were white fang members or not. Upon landing, all he had was eye staring at him taking in what they were looking at not sure whether those wings were robotic or the real deal with just armor on it. A ton just believed they were fake but rarely a bit of them believed they were real. Blake was one of them for she was able to get a better scent off of Damien, let her know he was indeed a Faunus but using armor to make other believe he was just using robotic wings and tail.

Damien looked at his parents before looking at the students once more and back to his parents right before speaking. "Sorry I'm late Ozpin..I had to take care of a few things..but the relics are all set" Damien spoke as his voice was a lot more older sounding and distorted to make it hard to identify the voice. Yang and Blake knew that wasn't his real voice, since for one Yang her his actual voice when that trance was going on, and as for blake she knew he was disguising his voice so others wouldn't identify him in case his secret got out though she had a feeling Ozpin and Glynda knew he was a faunus. As for the rest of the students, most thought the older sounding part was his voice thinking he was possibly a huntsman or teacher of some sorts, while others though he was a cyborg! Even Jaune and a little bit of Ruby were a bit spooked by his voice strange voice.

"It's fine DK..(DK stands for Dragon King for short)..Now then let us begin with the-" Before Ozpin had a chance to continue Cardin whose always a freakin douche for he decided to ask was DK stands for

"Hey! Cyborg freak! What the hell does DK stand for? Douche Knight?!" This caused cardin future teammates to laugh only for the rest to just become quite annoyed or upset towards Cardin. Especially Glynda who was about ready to use her levitation to slam Cardin into the ground with the others who laughed but was stopped by Ozpin who shook his head for Damien had this under control. After being called this Damien just simply walked over to Cardin and stood in front of him, sure he was a bit more taller than Damien, but that doesn't change that fact that Damien could easily make this bastard cry for his mommy "What the hell do you want Douche Knight?"

Damien just simply stared at the tall guy, for he really wanted to sent Cardin packing but in do time his time will come. For Damien's reply to Cardin's was this "Says the Douche Knight himself." This caused the others all except Cardin's future team to laugh as Cardin having the title Douche Knight was far better fitting for Cardin than Damien. Damien just smiled softly glad that others liked his comeback but he had to stay serious.. "Look kid, I don't know who the hell you are, I don't care if you're from a rich family. Just know that I could easily send you crying back to your mommy or daddy. .Understand?!" Damien said in a very unpleased tone as he raised his hand up with his palm a few inches away from Cardin's chin only for the claws on Damien's gauntlets to extend all the way up to where it was stabbing into Cardin's chin a bit. This caused carden to tiptoe a bit not wanting the claws to pierce his chin but boy did it piss him off. Believing he had enough shit thrown at him Damien retracted the claws back to his gauntlet and turned around to walk back to his parents.

But right before he got a couple of feet away from Cardin, Cardin pulled out his mace and began running towards Damien completely pissed off, but right before Glynda or another student could intervene, Damien's tail wrapped around Cardin's leg before pulling up wards hard causing him to fall back hard. Before Cardin could get up, Damien's tail pointed the long razor sharp blade right in front of Cardin's eyes. Damien looked back while he damien their keeping the blade in front of Cardin's eyes. Damien just spoke in a stern heartless voice thanks to the voice changer on his mask. "Don't ever...try that again..it will be the last thing you see or do, especially if you're being nothing but a coward on trying to do foul play. Also if you wonder what DK stands for, for me it's Dragon King so get it right Douche Knight." He said as he began walking off back to his parents only for Cardin to just sit their a bit stunned on almost losing one of his eyes. It took cardin a couple more seconds before snapping out of it and hurry up to get back up and back to his original spot glaring at the students who couldn't help but snicker or chuckle at Cardin for being brought down a whole notch.

Meanwhile while this was all happening Yang couldn't help but feel a bit more attracted to Damien, for it was quite funny see how Cardin's new title The Douche Knight fits him perfectly. Though she wondered if Dragon King was the name of Damien's Armor since the helmet was shaped like a dragon's head after all. Even though she's more of a vehicle freak than a weapons freak like her sister is, she still had curiosity about Damien's armor. So she decided to ask her sister about it, but when she about to speak to her sister she couldn't help but giggle seeing how Ruby changed into Chibi Ruby with eyes sparkling as Ruby just stared at the armor seeing how she was getting a bit more extra of what the armor could do from what Damien demonstrated on Cardin. Yang decided to ask Damien another time when ever they got the chance to meet again and just watched the show continue on.

After all this happened with Damien returning to the side of his parents. Ozpin began his speech once more. "Before I was rudely interrupted by Mister Cardin Winchester, lets us begin the initiation shall we?" Everyone just nodded before walking over to the launch platforms waiting for both Ozpin and Glynda's speech to begin, maybe even Damien could say some stuff within the speech as well. "For years, you have been trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda looked at each at everystudent right before saying her part of the speech "Now, I'm sure many of you have been hearing the assignment of teams. Well, let's put an end to your confusion. You'll be given teammates…" She began with a brief pause only to finish with an answer that sure wasn't going to make Ruby happy "Today."

Ruby really was hoping that the team mates would be given at a later date so her weapon could do the talking for her. But now she had to do her full best in order to impress the students. "What? Aww.." She was a bit disappointed but at least it can't get any worse….right?

Ozpin began his speech once more, and for what he was about to say sure wasn't going to please Ruby. "These teammate will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone you could work well" this caused ruby to Aw once more before Ozpin finish this part of the speech "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with when you land will be your partner for the next four years."

As soon as Ozpin said that, Ruby's chances of hope of partnering with her sister came crashing down as she could stare in complete disbelief of this happening to her only for her to respond seconds later "What?!" Ruby shouted clenching her fists with a highly disappointed look on her face, though one girl in particular didn't seem worried at all because of her high spirited personality of knowing she'll be able to partner up with her crush by hiding in the shadows until she could find her crush.

That person would be none other than Nora Valkyrie who cheerfully said "See, I told you!" to her long time childhood friend Ren who was paying close attention to the speech being presented to them.

This time it was Damien's turn to speak "After you've all paired up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. Be warned, for you will need opposition along the way. Don't hesitate to kill anything in your way especially if they are Grimm, for you will die if you're not prepared." Damien began since he wasn't quite done with his part, but it did make Jaune gulp with fear for he wasn't that very good as a fighter..well for now that is. Anyway Damien continued with the last part of his speech "The Grimm here have been acting very strange lately, they are more... intelligent and far more dangerous than they usually are. I can't explain why..but please, do becareful. We wouldn't want a certain someone go crying home to his mommy now would we?" Damien said as he smirked under his mask as he looked towards Cardin who really hated Damien's remark there. But it did cause some of the student's to either giggle or chuckle to Damien's remark.

After Damien's part of the speech Ozpin continued to where he left off "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as you're standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Once Ozpin asked that question, Jaune was the one who actually had a question tried to ask it "Yeah,um,..sir?" but you know how that turns out

Ozpin who simply ignored Jaune, spoke "Good. Now, take your positions" Upon saying that, everyone standing on a launch platform began taking their positions ready to be launched into the Emerald Forest all except one which was Jaune since he was still trying to get some answers.

"Uh, sir, I have a question…" Jaune began right when Weiss was launched from her platform "So this, landing strategy thing, what is it? Are you like dropping us off or something?" He asked to which he got an answer from Ozpin which wasn't very helpful to Juane at least.

"No, you will be falling" Ozpin spoke as one of Cardin's future team mate Russel Thrush was launched

Jaune who was still somewhat confused decided to continue his questions "Oh, I see… So, like did you hand out parachutes for us?" Once said Nora was the next to be launched away from her pad who cheerfully Woohoo after being launched.

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin said as this would be the last thing he would say to Jaune since he would be launched before he had a chance to finish his third question.

"Uh-huh..yeah.." Juan said as Cardin, Yang, and Ruby were about to be launched. Cardin just glared at Damien one last time before being launched, as for Yang, she looked at Damien one last time, giving him a smile and a wink causing Damien to blush under his helmet right before putting on her shades and being launched away. Ruby who looked at Damien just simply smiled which caused Damien to widen his eyes a bit not sure why she did that right before she too was launched away. Though Damien felt bad for Jaune since for one he wasn't in position and two, it didn't look like he had a way of a landing strategy. So before Jaune was launched and could even ask one more question, Damien spoke up.

"Hey kid..I suggest you prepare what's about to come..cause you're gonna have one hell of a ride." Damien said causing Jaune to only just simply nod and tried to get into a proper position but before he could he was launched high up into the air making him do uncontrollable somersaults in the air while screaming like a little kid while flying along side all of the other students. The camera turns to just to show Ozpin who was sipping some of his coffee and Damien with his arms crossed shaking his head before continuing to look at poor Jaune being launched the way he was. Damien then turned to his father in order to speak "I think maybe a parachute for that kid was possibly a good idea…" Ozpin just simply nodded in response for he too felt a bit worried that Jaune wouldn't make it after being launched the way he was but he still had some confidence in the boy. After the students were out of sight, Damien began thinking of the decision he thought up when he was at the initiation prep room. After seeing that black orb speed by him earlier, and this awful feeling he just couldn't shake off that something horrible was going to happen, Damien finally came to a decision. Damien then turned his body towards his mother and father who were on their scrolls trying to figure out what was going on with the drone's they had sent out since the drones seemed to be malfunctioning for some reason. "Mother..father?" Damien said with his voice disguiser now deactivated

Both Glynda and Ozpin looked up from their scrolls and straight to Damien to which they both asked at the exact same time "Yes Damien?" Damien was still not sure how they would react to what he was about to say, but he felt like it had to be done

"I um…..I think it's about time I partake in a initiation. I mean I am 19..and I still considered a student but I believe it's time I take action and..try to push my fears aside of being well...you know, found out about my heritage…" This caused Glynda and Ozpin to just stare at Damien in complete surprise. They never expected this coming from Damien but they couldn't help but feel proud of their son since he finally was starting to push some of his fears aside.

"Well then.." Glynda began wondering if that girl had something to do with Damien wanting to take part in an initiation "I'll be sure to set you up to take part in next year's initia-" Before she could finished Damien interrupted his mother only because there was no time to waste.

"No..I want to take part in this initiation that's happening right now mother" Damien said as this surprised both Glynda and Ozpin a bit more.

"But why this initiation in particular Damien?" Ozpin asked with an eyebrow raised as he held his mug near his face a bit curious ready to take another sip of his coffee

"I just..have this bad feeling something horrible might happen. Especially to that girl I told you a bit about at breakfast...I just got to make sure nothing bad happens to those kids." Damien said in a worried expression, for this feeling he was feeling about that black orb was getting worse every second Damien just stood their with his parents.

Both Glynda and Ozpin looked at one another, Glynda having the look of a fearful mother afraid to lose her child, while Ozpin had a reassuring smile on his face letting his wife know that everything was going to be alright. Finally Glynda sighed before both her and Ozpin turned to face Damien once more "F-fine..you can take part in this initiation Damien...j-just be careful out there okay?" Glynda said, still not sure if this was for the best or not.

After hearing what his mother said, Damien quickly ran over and gave his mother and father a big hug, he would have given her and him a kiss on the cheek but he had his helmet on him. "Thank you mother, thank you father! Also don't worry, I'll be fine~ I'll see you two later okay!" Damien said as he was about to get ready to jump off the cliff, before his father spoke up.

"Damien wait!..If you want to be a part of a team Damien, I suggest getting either the Black King chess piece or the White King Chess piece, if you want to choose which team you decide you'd like to be on since you are going to be the odd one out of all the others who doesn't have a partner." Ozpin said as Damien smiled under his helmet before simply nodding.

"Thank you father..Wish me luck!" Damien shouted right before jumping off the cliff and opened his wings for him to glide across the forest flapping his wings after every 4 seconds. Since he was behind the others, he used his flamethrowers to fly at a much more faster speed to get ahead knowing that they must have probably paired up by now.

As Damien flew away Glynda went over and hugged Ozpin as they both stared at their son flying off into the distance. Glynda looked up at her husband still a bit worried about all this "I still don't think he's ready Ozpin..I just have a feeling we might lose our son.." She said only for Ozpin to looked down at her with a soft smile across his face as he rubbed his wife's shoulder hoping to calm her down.

"Don't worry Glynda, everything is going to be fine. It's all part of growing up after all. I know that Damien is going to make one fine leader one of these days. He may not be a leader of a team this year, but maybe next year he will have his own team to lead on." They both looked on to see that Damien must have landed somewhere in the Emerald forest before going back to their scrolls to check on the progress of the initiations by using the drones that still seemed to work but not as much because of the strange interference they were acquiring. With that said the viewer's screen fades to black signaling that it was the end of today's episode for the next part of this 2 parter chapter would have all the action the author promised you all would finally come.

(Thank you for reading today's chapter everyone. Hopefully by next saturday, me and my friend panda(if she can) will have the second part up an running!...I know that promising due dates is a bad idea but hey I got to keep this up if I ever want to actually try and continue with this story before getting writers block one more..anyway tell me what you think in the reviews below and how i should improve. Ps I would like to thank my friend Panda who has helped fixed the grammar errors I had with this story as well as her making it better than how I originally typed it! ARIGATO PANDA! :D

Random note from the editor: Going to try to get this guy to write two chapters this week or next so we'll be a chapter ahead and you won't have to worry so much about lateness. :V)


	4. Update on why the story hasn't continued

**UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE! WHY THE STORY HASN'T BEEN UPDATED RECENTLY!**

 **Hello fellow readers and writers, this is the story writer TheMischieviousPuppy, as you know I been writing a fan fic called The Dragon Within Us, as of right now the story is on short Hiatus for the remainder on the year, reason why is because my best friend and incredible Editor Panda is editing the story I have made, right now she has just finished editing the very first chapter of The Dragon Within Us, and if you read it before she made the edit, you can tell she is a very very VERY skilled editor and can help make our story even better than before!**

 **As of right now chapter two should be done edited around november or December, it all depends since panda is very busy with her projects at school, so I really don't want to trouble her so much with dropping everything she is doing just to edit the story, that would be very very VERY selfish of me and I would never ever EVER do that to my kind friend who has gladly offered some of her time to help make the story even better. I give full credit to her for the major edits she has done for me and I am in her debt for eternity for what she has done for me, she is the bestest of friends, a friend could ask for ^u^ anyway I appreciate the reviews I had gotten so far, which is not much but I don't mind it's a start at least to something far greater. With my and panda's imagination we could make this one of the best Oc stories out there in fan fiction! If not heck at least we have fun doing it ^u^. Anyway Arigato for the favorites and reviews and if you like to help out by giving out a couple of jokes/puns or become a pre reader let me know and we can discuss about it later on down the line. For right now the story has to wait which pains my heart since I really do enjoy this very much...Do know that the next chapter will finally have a lot of action so hope you will enjoy it!**

 **Anyway with that said, if you like to private message me a few things go right ahead, tell me in the reviews of what you think of my friends editing skils for she really is the best at describing things better than I can do! especially for um / certain parts later in the story...you'll see what I'm talking about when it gets to it ./. Thank you for the time on reading this and I promise the next chapter I put will be of the story okay! ^u^**

 **if this is the first time you reading this story please don't mind the second and third chapter for they will be fully updated before the end of there year so yeah...anyway stay tune and be sure to check in on the story now and then if you want to see the edited versions of the story okay ^u^ So long for now and enjoy what I have so far! BYE NEE~**

 **P.S. If you play league of legends or have an xbox one or 360 let me know in private messages and we could possibly play sometimes, the more friends the better ^u^ anyway BYE NEE!**


End file.
